Extraordinary Heights Geyser Park/1
William and Adria 'ADRIA KADAN: '''This place was a perfect landscape for painting, currently she was painting the snowy mountains she could see from afar. There was something calming about having a brush on paper, or maybe it was the scenery. '''ADRIA KADA: '''Adria could have sworn she heard a voice. She turned to see a boy. The first thought that came was, ''he’s handsome. “Hi, I’m Adria.” She said Ashyly. 'ADRIA KADAN: '”I’m Adria, call me... Well I don’t have a nickname, so call me Adria.” She said with a shrug. 'ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria nodded, “Yeah, I’m painting the mountains. And you’re taking pictures I see.” She said noticing his camera. '''ADRIA KADAN: '“That’s cool. Can I see some of your photos?” She asked. 'ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria sucked in a breath as she looked at the photos, “Those are incredibl, you are really talented.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''She smiled, “Thanks, But it’s just painting. I suck at any other form of art.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“But you’re amazing at photographym which is a form of art. I bet you have a lot of hidden talents you don’t know about Will.” She told him honestly. 'ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria nodded, “Yeah, I’m a Flasher. Do you have an ability too?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“That’s a nice ability, can you tell me what I’m feeling right now?” She reached out her hand. 'ADRIA KADAN: '“And why would I be nervous about that?” She questioned. 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Alright, tell me when you figure it out.” She turned back to her painting, “When was the last time you tired to paint?” 'ADRIA KADAN: '''She moved over, “You try painting this. I’ll help you.” '''ADIRA KADAN: '''She smiled, “Thank you.” With one final stroke, the painting was finished, “See? You created that.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“Anytime, I mean, isn’t that what friends are for?” She told him. 'ADRIA KADAN: '“I’m glad to have met you as well. I have a feeling we are going to do a lot of things together.” She said with a grin. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } William was on a little photography trip and was taking photos of the park. He stood on a boardwalk suspended several feet in the air, giving a good view of some geysers and geothermal activity nearby. He took some more pictures. It was so peaceful here. ADRIA KADAN: This place was a perfect landscape for painting, currently she was painting the snowy mountains she could see from afar. There was something calming about having a brush on paper, or maybe it was the scenery. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } He saw a girl, standing there, painting, pretty close to him. He would say hi, but his social anxiety tended to get the best of him. He glanced her way. She was beautiful. He murmured, "H-hi there." ADRIA KADA: Adria could have sworn she heard a voice. She turned to see a boy. The first thought that came was, he’s handsome. “Hi, I’m Adria.” She said Ashyly. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } He smiled, turning to look at her better. "Hey, I'm William. Call me Will, though," he said. ADRIA KADAN: ”I’m Adria, call me... Well I don’t have a nickname, so call me Adria.” She said with a shrug. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Adria," he said. "That's a pretty name." he complimented with a smile. "This place is super beautiful, isn't it? Are you painting it?" ADRIA KADAN: Adria nodded, “Yeah, I’m painting the mountains. And you’re taking pictures I see.” She said noticing his camera. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Yeah, I'm a photographer," he said. "I like taking pictures of places like this." ADRIA KADAN: “That’s cool. Can I see some of your photos?” She asked. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Yeah, sure," he said, showing her some of the photos. "This is a really new camera model, so the pictures look really high definition." He had just gotten this from his father a few weeks ago, and he loved it. ADRIA KADAN: Adria sucked in a breath as she looked at the photos, “Those are incredibl, you are really talented.” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Thanks," he said, blushing a little. "But, those paintings look very realistic. Almost exactly like the real thing. You're an amazing artist." ADRIA KADAN: She smiled, “Thanks, But it’s just painting. I suck at any other form of art.” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "I've never been very good at art," he admitted, surprised he had been talking so much. "But, you clearly don't find painting as hard as I do." ADRIA KADAN: “But you’re amazing at photographym which is a form of art. I bet you have a lot of hidden talents you don’t know about Will.” She told him honestly. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Maybe," he said. He looked at her. "Do you have an ability?" ADRIA KADAN: Adria nodded, “Yeah, I’m a Flasher. Do you have an ability too?” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Ah, yeah, Flasher's cool," Will said with a smile. "I'm an Empath." ADRIA KADAN: “That’s a nice ability, can you tell me what I’m feeling right now?” She reached out her hand. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "You feel nervous, but at the same time happy," Will said. "I'm guessing you're nervous I'll be able to tell what you're feeling." he said with a sly smile. ADRIA KADAN: “And why would I be nervous about that?” She questioned. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Not quite sure," he said. "But feelings never lie." ADRIA KADAN: “Alright, tell me when you figure it out.” She turned back to her painting, “When was the last time you tired to paint?” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "The day my mother was taken," he said. "I thought it would help me, with my anger. Turned out I ended up throwing the easel into a few glass vases. But hey, I was angry. Um, what, do you want me to help you? I'm not very good." ADRIA KADAN: She moved over, “You try painting this. I’ll help you.” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } He put his hand on the paintbrush. She was sitting next to him, her hand on his, guiding it in strokes across the sky. He was sure glad she wasn't an Empath, or she'd feel the warmth of his dark blush. "Wow, thanks, You're good at helping." ADIRA KADAN: She smiled, “Thank you.” With one final stroke, the painting was finished, “See? You created that.” William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "You were a big help, though," he said. "Thank you, that...it really helped my self esteem." ADRIA KADAN: “Anytime, I mean, isn’t that what friends are for?” She told him. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } He smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Adria. You're a really good friend." ADRIA KADAN: “I’m glad to have met you as well. I have a feeling we are going to do a lot of things together.” She said with a grin. William Creek - Cook, Photographer, Foxfire Student -The Socially Anxious -- } Message Me – } "Yes, I do too," he said with a smile. "Well, it was fun meeting you, Adria. I think I have to go somewhere else to take pictures now, but it's been a pleasure."